Satellite terminals can allow communication from many different locations. For example, broadband global area network (BGAN) terminals can allow data communications from locations all over the world. However, the bandwidth of a single satellite terminal is limited and may not be sufficient for some applications. Some systems have bonded multiple terminals or channels together to achieve greater throughput. However, these systems often require external devices to manage bonded connections, often at both sides of a link.